


Time-time-e-dy-wimey

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Series: Before, After and In-Between [7]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written dw100 Challenge 414: Gilbert & Sullivan. Crack! Basically this is a take on my fic 'Kissing Complete Strangers' if it were done as a drabble musical. So this probably won't make sense unless you're at least passingly familiar with that series. Intended to mirror the 'temporary goodbye' tone of and (somewhat loosely) set to the tune of 'Chim Chim Cher-ee (Rooftop Duet)' from Mary Poppins (the stage musical). Written in response to a request for a Bert the Chimney Sweep/Mary Poppins AU.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Time-time-e-dy-wimey

**Author's Note:**

> Written dw100 Challenge 414: Gilbert & Sullivan. Crack! Basically this is a take on my fic 'Kissing Complete Strangers' if it were done as a drabble musical. So this probably won't make sense unless you're at least passingly familiar with that series. Intended to mirror the 'temporary goodbye' tone of and (somewhat loosely) set to the tune of 'Chim Chim Cher-ee (Rooftop Duet)' from Mary Poppins (the stage musical). Written in response to a request for a Bert the Chimney Sweep/Mary Poppins AU.

ROSE:  
Oh Doctor, oh Doctor, I've found you at last,  
I've searched for you in every universe past.

DOCTOR:  
Not quite complaining, but what's with the kiss?  
'Cause I don't often greet complete strangers like this.

ROSE:  
Time-time-e-dy-wimey, our life's a real mess.  
You clearly don't know me yet, sorry (I guess).

DOCTOR: _(suggestively)_  
We could set that right before you go back.

ROSE:  
Oi! Better watch it or you'll get a smack.  
But if in your future you still want some fun,  
Just reach out your hand and don't forget to run!

ROSE AND DOCTOR:  
Time-time-e-dy-wimey.   
Whoops, better hang on!


End file.
